Droids on Yavin 4
by Shockeye7665
Summary: An RA-7 Protocol Droid, a C1-series astromech droid, an R2 astromech droid, a 3PO protocol droid, a KX-series security droid and a Holodroid, all tell each other tales on Yavin 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owner, namely Disney.**

* * *

 _Great Temple of Massassi, Massassi Site, Yavin 4, Yavin System, Gordian Reach, Outer Rim Territories, the Galaxy_.  
 _1 BBY_.

Within the one of the many repurposed rooms in the Temple that the Alliance had used to store crates and other goods, AP-5 was about to conduct inventory duty within the room, as part as his schedule for the day, when he heard distinct binary chatter between two astromech droids going on, one of them being very familiar to him.

 _Oh, joy. What's he up to_?, throught the grumpy protocol droid as he went to investigate.

Rounding around the corner of some pallet racks holding all sorts of goods within pallets and crates stored on the racks, AP-5 soon saw the droid in question, C1-10P, interacting with an white, blue and silver R2 series astromech droid with a red sensor.  
Judging by the binary chatter going on between the two of them, Chopper and the R2 unit seemed to be very acquainted with one another.

Soon, AP-5 went up to introduce himself, and the two droids, stopped their conversation and turned their domes to look at the approaching RA-7 protocol droid.  
"Ah, there you are, Chopper. I wondered what you are doing in here. Glad to see you're not making a complete mess, like you did last week".

Then looking upon the R2 astromech, AP-5 asked, "So, who might you be?".  
Some bleeps, bloops, whistles and more bleeps later, and AP-5 responded to the astromech's question ( _I am R2-D2. Who are you_?).  
"Well, I am AP-5. From Phoenix Squadron. I've self-appointed myself as inventory droid for the duration of our stay at Yavin 4. Without me, Phoenix Squadron's operations would not be going smoothly, hence their chances of failure will be increased by 59.28 percent".  
Artoo asked AP-5 if he was an reprogrammed Imperial droid, and AP-5 replied, "No, I'm not reprogrammed, but I was an Imperial droid until Chopper freed me. And I may have no love lost for the Empire, but I do miss their way of cataloguing items and cargo. The Rebel Alliance sure could learn a lot from Imperial inventory procedure..."

Inclining his head over to his equally-grumpy friend, AP-5 asked, "So, Chopper, how did you two become acquainted?"  
The astromech in question gave AP-5 a brief rundown on how he met Artoo, "Ah, so you met on a mission to Garel, to destroy ion disruptors, and met again at Havoc Outpost to deliver a courier droid?"  
Chopper warbled an affirmative and R2-D2 provided a few details that Chopper left out, stating that he was also tasked with identifying the rebels of the Ghost to Senator Bail Organa.

But before they could get into even more detail, their voices were soon interrupted, at the sound of a really uptight droid.  
"R2-D2, where are you? I know you're here somewhere Artoo! Humph, I ought to recommend to Captain Antilles that you get a restraining bolt! That'll teach you to wander off wherever you..."

Turing around, the three droids saw that it was a gold 3PO protocol droid, with yellow sensors and a silver right lower leg.  
R2-D2 whistled and bleeped, and the protocol droid then looked at the other droids present.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't realise that anyone other than Artoo was here".  
AP-5 waved off the protocol droid's apology, "It's no problem at all. Your friend here was having a reunion with Chopper. So who might you be?"  
The gold protocol droid was eager to introduce himself, it seemed, "I am C-3PO. Human-Cyborg Relations", before asking AP-5, "So who might you be?".

* * *

K-2SO was a bit lost.

Even though he had been to Yavin 4 a couple of times, Kay-Tu did not get many opportunities to wonder around the Temple, and was not allowed to have a map of the Temple itself in his databanks, because of fears that if he was captured by the Empire, they'd discover the location of the Rebel base on Yavin 4.  
So thus, the reprogrammed Imperial droid was trying to find a certain storage room out of probably several within this Temple, with very little success, it seemed.

Then, suddenly Kay-Tu rounded the corner and softly collided with another droid, creating a clang.  
But while he would have continued on his way without sparing a single thought in his databanks towards any droid, this time, Kay stopped and gave this other droid a more in-depth look, as it was a droid model he'd never seen before.

It was consisted of dull-silver plating, with wiring in between some of it's panels, was quite tall (but did not possess the bulky body that K-2SO and other KX-series security droids had, but had a body that gave him a lean appearance), had thin arms and legs, and had yellow sensors and purple/blue energy lines.  
The strange droid spoke first, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. My apologies".  
Dryly, the former Imperial droid said, "Apology accepted".  
Tilting his head, the other droid said, "Your use of sarcasm, seems to imply otherwise, K-2SO".  
Kay shrugged, before noticing that the other droid knew his name, then he asked, "Who and what are you, exactly? I don't certainly recall seeing a droid like you, and you seem to have really unique parts to be a protocol droid, so you must be a special droid of some kind to know my name".  
Nodding his head, the other droid replied, "You're right, I'm not a protocol droid. I am PROXY, a PROXY-series holographic infiltration droid. Or if you'd like something shorter, a holodroid will do".  
Now Kay was really intrigued. A holodroid? He certainly had never heard of such a droid type before.  
And before he could ask what he could do, PROXY anticipated K-2SO's question and his arms and legs started extending (changing his original height of 5.5 feet, to 5.8 feet) before the energy lines started glowing more brighter than before, and soon enough, PROXY seemingly was replaced by what seemed to be Cassian himself, standing where PROXY was.

Noticing that K-2SO was looking closely at him, PROXY offered an explanation, speaking in a perfect imitation of Cassian's voice.  
"Via the use of my advanced holographic emitters, built-in servos and my own library of personnel files on certain individuals, I can take on the appearance of anyone, and I also have the ability to present messages via using my holographic emitters to take on the appearance of the sender of the message, like Captain Cassian Jeron Andor, for example?"

Analysing PROXY, Kay was quite intrigued on his abilities, and said, "Well, if you have the file of Cassian in your databanks, to impersonate, I hope you have the ability to fight. Sometimes, the probability of getting shot at by Stormtroopers is quite high, in Cassian's case, no matter how much he'd say otherwise".

PROXY nodded, then the holographic projection of Cassian faded, as PROXY then reverted to his normal voice and nodded, "While I am able to handle a blaster, I also have the Mimetic Combat Processor, which can allow me to mimic various fighting styles of certain, individuals".

Further intrigued, K-2SO's musing and eventual questions, were brought to a halt when PROXY asked, "So, where are you going to, K-2SO?"  
That question reminded K-2SO of what he had been doing before he met PROXY in the corridor, and explained his predicament.  
PROXY understood and said, "I was also on my way to an storage room. And I believe the room you've been sent to, is the same one I'm going to. Follow me, I know the way".

And the holodroid turned, leading the way for the reprogrammed Imperial Droid to follow.

It took a while, but eventually, PROXY and K-2SO reached the room, which was also occupied by an RA-7 protocol droid, a 3PO protocol droid, a R2 astromech droid and a C1 astromech droid, curiously.

AP-5 looked over to the new arrivals, a grey KX-series security droid with white sensors and imperial markings, and a silver droid with yellow sensors and purple/blue energy lines.  
"Well, hello there. Just who might you be?"

K-2SO and PROXY answered at the same time, stopped and shared a glance with one another, before PROXY allowed K-2SO to answer first.  
"I'm K-2SO. I'm a reprogrammed Imperial droid".

AP-5 was intrigued, "A former Imperial droid? Well you, K-2SO, are in luck, for I am a former Imperial droid as well. I am AP-5. I did inventory duty on board Cargo Transport 241".  
As he was about to offer more details, Chopper whipped his legs with his metal arms, and warbled in Binary. R2-D2 followed suit with some Binary of his own, and C-3PO said, "It seems, AP-5, that our astromech companions and me, could use some introductions".

AP-5 sighed, "Very well then", before indicating to a specific droid, "That's C-3PO. Over there, is R2-D2. And yours truly, C1-10P".

Chopper warbled in response that if anyone called him C1-10P, he'd make them regret it, and told them to call him Chopper.

PROXY and K-2SO exchanged some glances, then shrugged, before K-2SO got to the matter at hand, "Nice to meet you all. But I am in need of some items from this room. Some electrobinoculars of a specific type, which I was told, could be found here".

AP-5 nodded his head, and said, "If you'll follow me".

K-2SO followed AP-5 and after identifying the type of electrobinoculars that he needed, was pointed towards them.  
After acquiring them and handing them over to K-2SO, AP-5 turned his attention onto PROXY, who stated that he was looking for some power converters on the behalf of his master. Telling AP-5 what sort of power converters, the protocol droid soon rummaged through the stores and found them, before handing them over to the holodroid.

As PROXY and K-2SO were about to leave with their acquired items, PROXY couldn't help but ask C1-10P out of curiosity, "Have you found a replacement for your mismatched ambulatory strut, Chopper?"  
Chopper warbled a response that left PROXY a bit confused, "Wait, you stole one, then met AP-5 and after he got shot, used the strut to save him?"

After a pause, AP-5 then said, "Bring up some crates. And I'll tell you about it all".

As all the droids started bringing up some empty crates for C-3PO, PROXY, K-2SO and AP-5 to sit on, AP-5 added, "Oh, and this might take a while".

* * *

 **Man, writing a story from the perspective of droids is hard. And I mean, really hard.  
** **But it was still, quite fun to write AP-5 and all his quirks into the story. And plus, writing Chopper and Artoo interacting with AP-5 and C-3PO was also quite fun as well (even if I had to cut back a few lines with AP-5 and C-3PO interacting, due to getting absolutely nowhere with them).**

 **I also had planned for this story to just be one chapter, but things were not working out well on that front, and instead, this story will just be two chapters.  
So, instead, next chapter will be the droids telling each other tales of some of their own adventures.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs to it's respective owners, namely Disney.**

* * *

 _Great Temple of Massassi, Massassi Site, Yavin 4, Yavin System, Gordian Reach, Outer Rim Territories, the Galaxy_.  
 _1 BBY_.

"...and so, Chopper lured all of the stormtroopers into the cargo compartment, managed to get out, with my help of course, and jettison it from the ship!"

Chopper whipped his metal arms against AP-5's legs and warbled a response, urging his friend to get to a certain part of the tale.  
"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that!"

"Anyway, we managed to get up to the bridge of the transport, and Chopper contacted the _Ghost_ , who along with their fleet, were attempting a jump to the Yost system. I however, was instrumental in telling them that the Empire was setting a trap there, so arrangements were made to find another system. But then the Captain of the vessel, regained consciousness and Chopper had to deal with him, so thus, it was up to me to transmit the coordinates to Captain Syndulla, until the Captain shot me in the back".

Then Chopper went on to describe how he knocked out the Captain, and then got the transport ship to the Atollon system, at their new base, in which the Ghost managed to dock with the transport, along with a corvette of Rebel troops (who took the Captain of the transport into custody), and they tended to AP-5, with Chopper lending his extra ambulatory strut to save AP-5.

"Which, was very illogical of you to do so, might I add, you bucket of bolts!"

Chopper retorted that, at least the Rebellion had the base they were looking for, and it would not have been possible without AP-5's help, even if he did all the work.  
"You did all the work? I put in the coordinates for the system and sent them, you were just fighting the Captain and trying to hide from Stormtroopers!"

All the droids looked at one another, in bemusement, as the two droids bickered on.

* * *

After Chopper and AP-5 finished, R2-D2 & C-3PO started to tell of when the two of them were sent to Bravo Outpost to pick up a courier with important information.

"So, me and Artoo were heading to the cargo bay where the courier was said to be awaiting our arrival and we soon discovered that our courier was a pit droid".  
As the protocol droid went slightly off topic, Artoo bleeped at him a bit furiously to get him back on track, and Threepio angrily looked at his companion, saying "I'm getting there, Artoo, I'm getting there!"

"Ahem. Now, before my friends' rude interruption, we got into contact with the courier, and had him tag along, heading for the ship that would take the courier, when we got into a spot of bother with a bunch of Stormtroopers that were looking for our courier".  
"Fortunately for us, they had no clue that the courier was a droid, so they let us go eventually".

"But as we were heading to the ship, we were so rudely attacked by a bounty hunter, who was after the courier. He fired at me and Artoo, hoping to snatch the courier and take him away, but luckily, we managed to get out before the Stormtroopers came in, now looking for our pit droid courier".

AP-5 interrupted, "Hold on, if the stormtroopers didn't know that the courier was a droid, then how come they were looking for your pit droid courier?"

Threepio answered the question, "Well, Artoo reckons that somebody informed them. Anyway, we were trying to get out before the Stormtroopers could have an opportunity to find the courier, but as we managed to reach the exit and was about to leave, we were spotted and ordered to stop. Then we were questioned on what we were doing, and while I tried to come up with something, one of the stormtroopers saw the courier and ordered us taken away. Thank goodness for Artoo turning off the lights".  
"We then made our way out as the Stormtroopers attempted to find out where we were. The moment we left the exit, we headed for the long way to the ship".

Threepio then paused a bit, before he continued on, "We then managed to reach the dock, where the ship was awaiting us and the courier, but the bounty hunter ambushed us, and he was most persistent in not letting us leave".  
"But I must admit, that without the help of Artoo, we would have never reached the ship, for as me and the courier tried to reach the ship, avoiding the bounty hunter's shots, Artoo got to a astromech port and overloaded the electrical power grid, allowing us all to escape from the bounty hunter".

* * *

Once Artoo and Threepio finished off their story, a brief pause as the droids debated on who'd tell their story next, and when PROXY said he had one he'd like to share, none of the other droids objected.

"Captain Eclipse and I, were undertaking a mission to Orid Yas, in which we were tasked with stealing logs on an set of Imperial convoys from an Imperial command headquarters. We took the Rogue Shadow which got us there, past the Imperial Navy in orbit".

"And when we landed on the planet, Captain Eclipse assumed the disguise of an Imperial Lieutenant Commander, very well, I might add. While I took on the disguise of an Captain Eelek Turwill', demonstrating by accessing his profile and changing into a man in his late 50s/early 60s with a thick moustache, wearing an Imperial Navy Captain's uniform, and adopting the typical Core Worlds voice of many Imperial officers in the process, 'which proved helpful in getting past Imperial checkpoints and getting into the headquarters unnoticed".

Pausing, PROXY's holographic disguise flickered away, before he continued on with his story,  
"We got the logs, and made our way out of the base. Only for the alarms to sound. The base went into lockdown, and me and Captain Eclipse rushed to find a way out before someone got wise. However, the local Imperial Security Bureau agent by the name of Doolance stopped us before we left, and took us aside for questioning".

Artoo bleeped a question at him, and before Threepio could reprimand him for being rude, PROXY shook his head and said, "Well, it turns out, that Doolance was not a total incompetent Imperial, as while it had looked to me, like that my disguise was convincing and my story had held, Doolance seemed to detect a flaw in that story".

Inclining his head to one side, PROXY said simply, "Well, apparently, my profile was out of date and thus, there was a flaw in one of the answers that I provided to him during the interrogation".  
"Or it would have been for me if it weren't for Captain Eclipse. Apparently, she managed to escape interrogation, somehow, and found me. She stunned Doolance with a Stormtrooper's blaster, then we made to leave, by shooting our way out".

K-2SO suddenly muttered, out of the blue, "Every time someone shoots their way out, they tend to leave dead bodies and destroyed buildings in their wake".

A pause and Kay found that every droid present was starring at him, so he added,  
"Well, at least that's from my experience with Cassian".

* * *

After PROXY continued on with his tale, saying that he and Captain Eclipse managed to get free from the base, and escape to their ship, it was now K-2SO's turn to tell a story.

Silence fell, and when AP-5 asked if he had one, Kay merely asked, "Well, what story would you prefer? I have around 39, 13 are classified, and none of you receive the necessary clearance to know, and 9 are ones Cassian made me swear not to tell, and I quote, 'on pain of death'. Even though droids don't die. They just get destroyed..."

K-2SO trailed off, as he saw that every droid present was staring at him, and he soon added, "But out of the 17 other stories I have, out of 39, I suppose I can tell you one of them..."

The KX-series security droid was silent for a moment, as he pondered.

And then, after 3 minutes of silence, he then said, "It was a mission, to Corellia. Cassian had been assigned to interrogate and assassinate an Imperial General, who was conducting an inspection of Imperial facilities".  
"We arrived at Corellia via disguising ourselves along with a detachment of Stormtroopers that had arrived from an Imperial Star Destroyer that we snuck on board from Pelessia 7".

A pause and, "After landing on Corellia, Cassian and I soon went our separate ways, with Cassian taking on the mission, while I was assigned the task of finding an escape vehicle".

AP-5 then asked, "All by yourself?"

Kay nodded, "Yes. Imperials tend to not give a droid a second glance, especially droids with Imperial markings. And I have Imperial markings", before continuing on, "Anyway, I headed to an Imperial airfield, where I had planned on getting an Imperial shuttle. But then, Cassian radioed that the mission was a 'no-go', and that we had to get out quickly. It took a while, but he reached the airfield, and asked if I secured a transport. My answer was that I did, and me and Cassian got on and left".

The other droids were incensed, with AP-5 saying, "Wait, that's it? You and this, Cassian, just went to Corellia for an Imperial general, you went separate ways, the mission was a complete failure and then, you two escaped on a Imperial shuttle?"  
Kay inclined his head, in a confused look, before asking, "Who said it was an Imperial shuttle?"

The droids now looked at one another, and were once again interested in K-2SO's story, beckoning him to continue.

"In fact, I had acquired a TIE Bomber, much to Cassian's displeasure, as it had a full load of proton bombs, and no passenger seats, for some reason or another. He did ask me if I could not have found one with at least one seat for him to sit".

A pause and, "I merely asked if he simply preferred to use the bomb bay, provided that there was a 49.18 percent chance of them exploding, given that we were being pursued by TIE Fighters, who were trying to shoot us down".

C-3PO spoke, "My goodness! I hear, that those blasted TIE bombers are slow and unmanoeuverable! How did you manage to escape?"

K-2SO said simply, "I just clipped their wings".

* * *

The droid gathering, was then interrupted by a sudden voice calling for PROXY.

"Ah, there you are, PROXY! I've been looking for you. Do you have those power converters that I was looking for?"

All the droids turned to look, seeing in the entrance to the room, a woman with long blonde hair that tightly wrapped in a ponytail along with blue eyes, wearing a green jacket, white shirt, brown gloves, belt with 2 holsters containing 2 blaster pistols, a Rebel command insignia of two red pips centred on the same vertical line on a brushed-metal backing, dark green trousers and dark brown boots.

PROXY immediately stood up and went over to her, saying "Oh, Captain Eclipse. My apologies for getting sidetracked, it's just that I was..."  
"Making new friends, it seems", remarked the Captain.

But before anyone else could say anything, another voice broke out.

"C1-10P, WHERE ARE YOU?"

And soon, they all turned to face General Hera Syndulla, whose scowl was aimed directly at Chopper once she spotted the astromech droid.  
Chopper, scratched his dome with his right metal arm, in a way that could be considered embarrassment, and just as he was about to warble, his master put her foot down on his response and said, "I need you to get over to the Ghost right now and redo that repair job you did, to my ship! As of now!"  
Just as she finished this, she angrily pointed down to the corridor, still keeping her scowl right on Chopper.

The astromech droid in question, left the room, with General Hera Syndulla following (but not before she excused herself in front of Captain Juno Eclipse, whom apparently she had crossed paths on a few occasions while on Yavin 4).

Silence fell upon the room, until, K-2SO then said to the other droids, "I should go and find Cassian. He's probably wondering what's taking so long. Nice meeting you all".

And as the former Imperial security droid left, Captain Juno Eclipse spoke to PROXY, "I think we should go. Come along, PROXY".  
"Yes, Captain Eclipse".

And as the Captain and the holodroid left, R2-D2 and C-3PO took their cue to leave, "Well, I think we should head back to the Tantive IV, don't we Artoo? Captain Antilles must be worried about us. Come along Artoo".

Soon, AP-5 was the only occupant of the room, and the protocol droid then grumbled to himself, "Oh well, I best be getting a move on. Inventory won't catalogue by itself".

* * *

 **And so, that concludes Droids on Yavin 4.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, as I did (even if I am not certain about the tales themselves, as I was making them up as I went along, and boy, the hardest one to get down, was K-2SO's. There were times in which I was even tempted to ditch his story and get right on straight to the ending!).**

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
